Il miglior regalo di compleanno
by Natsumi Raimon
Summary: è una Harmony, la mia prima storia su Harry Potter e su questa coppia che adoro.


**Il miglior regalo di compleanno**

-Harry James Potter!- la voce di Ginny Weasley risuonò minacciosa nella stanza -Desidera?- rispose un calmissimo Harry, alzando appena lo sguardo dalla Gazzetta del Profeta - Desidero che tu alzi il culo da quella stramaledetta poltrona ed esci a prendere una boccata d'aria! Almeno prima di entrarci in simbiosi! Quanto tempo è che non vai fuori?-

-Ginny, sul serio, sto bene!-

-La mia non è preoccupazione Potter, è un ORDINE!-

-Va bene, va bene, hai vinto.- Si alzò, posò il giornale sul tavolo ed uscì. Erano passati due mesi dalla sconfitta di Voldemort e ormai la vita di Harry girava attorno agli esami per rientrare ad Hogwarts, leggere il giornale e cercare gli ultimi mangiamorte rimasti a piede libero, da consegnare ad Azkaban. Ormai aveva deciso, finita la scuola sarebbe diventato un Auror. Lui e Ginny avevano, di comune accordo, deciso di rimanere solo amici, mentre Ron ed Hermione si erano lasciati da poco e la brunetta non era stata invitata alla festa per il compleanno di Harry organizzata dai Weasley. Harry non aveva obiettato nulla in proposito perché l'amico era ancora visibilmente sconvolto. Era stata Hermione stessa a lasciarlo confessandogli la sua attrazione verso un altro uomo ma senza rivelarne l'identità. Il rosso non poteva crederci, non sapeva con chi prendersela. Inoltre Hermione se ne era andata smaterializzandosi, prima che lui potesse ribattere. Oggi, a parte lei, sarebbero stati tutti lì per festeggiare il suo compleanno. "Diciotto anni non si compiono tutti i giorni caro!" gli aveva detto dolcemente la Signora Weasley , sarebbe stato maggiorenne anche nel mondo Babbano, avrebbe avuto un conto corrente, delle carte di credito e la patente. Gli sarebbe piaciuto molto se fosse venuta Hermione, era dalla sua separazione con Ron che non la sentiva e lui aveva bisogno di chiarirsi con lei. Si sentiva strano. Quando Ron lo aveva informato della loro rottura lui si era sentito stranamente sollevato, come se un grosso macigno fosse stato tolto dal suo cuore e quando Ron aveva fatto la prima allusione sull'uomo misterioso, dopo aver vuotato il sacco su tutto quello che Hermione gli aveva detto, il mostro della gelosia si era impossessato di lui. Non poteva assolutamente continuare a tenersi tutto dentro. Negli ultimi giorni era diventato scostante anche se tutti l'avevano attribuito alla crudeltà dei ricordi che lo tormentavano.

Ma lui sapeva.

Aveva capito.

Si, i ricordi gli facevano male e c'era una sola persona in grado di guarirlo. Mancava solo un'ora all'inizio della festa. Ma senza quella persona non sarebbe stato lo stesso.

E fu così che Harry Potter scappò dal suo compleanno.

Quando il giovane si smaterializzò, in una stradina di un bel quartiere londinese, avvertì un senso di nausea. Non si era ancora abituato alla Smaterializzazione. Si avvicinò ad una casetta celeste circondata da un giardino, bussò alla porta bianca e rimase in attesa.

La porta si spalancò di scattò e una Hermione sorpresa ed imbarazzata si scostò per farlo entrare. –Auguri Harry. Cosa ci fai qui? Non ti aspettano tutti alla Tana?- lui entrò senza rispondere e lei chiuse la porta. –Harry…stai… bene?- i suoi occhi cercarono senza successo di specchiarsi in quelli smeraldini dell'amico-è tutto…davvero…sto bene.-

-Non mentirmi Harry…-

-Ah! Io non devo mentirti, però tu non mi dici di chi è che ti sei innamorata! Ho parlato con Ron.-lei arrossì vistosamente e chinò il capo - è diverso, io non posso risponderti-

-Perché?-

-Perché non posso Harry!-

-Lo conosco?-

-Lo conosci meglio di chiunque altro.- sussurrò lei piano

–Cosa?-

-Basta così. Piuttosto, non vuoi dirmi come stai?- lui cedette e si accasciò sul divano alle sue spalle.

-Sono stanco. Ho gli incubi ogni notte. Non trovo nessuno che riesca a capirmi, nemmeno Ron e riesco ad ottenere solo sguardi di compassione dagli amici e di ammirazione dagli estranei. L'unica persona che può capirmi non so come avvicinarla perché sento di provare qualcosa per lei e non voglio rovinare tutto.-

-Oh, Harry, parlane con Luna, sono sicura che starete benissimo insieme. Non come me. - Harry la fissò stralunato –Luna? Ma che c'entra ora Luna?-

-Scusa non è di Luna che ti sei innamorato?-

-Io e chi? Cosa? Hermione, io…beh…-sospirò -io parlavo di te.- Hermione lo fissò- Cosa?-

-No, niente, io…-Harry fece per voltarsi ma Hermione lo afferrò per i polsi inchiodando il suo sguardo a quello del ragazzo –Ripetilo, per favore- supplicò la ragazza –Io ti amo Hermione- lei scosse la testa -Ripetilo ancora- lui sorrise -Ti amo- le mani di lei lasciarono i polsi di Harry e s'insinuarono tra i suoi capelli scarmigliati. –Dillo ancora- sussurrò lei -Ti amo. Ti amo. Ti amo.- ripeté lui felice.

Le loro labbra s'incontrarono e la stanza prese a girare. Fu un bacio mozzafiato, rotto solo per la mancanza di ossigeno. –Ti amo Hermione-

-Non smettere mai di dirmelo, Harry.-

-Non lo farò.-

-Ti amo Harry.- e un nuovo bacio li coinvolse, suggellando quell'unione.

_Due ore dopo…_

Harry entrò alla Tana, trovandosi davanti una alquanto infuriata Signora Weasley, mentre tutti gli invitati stavano seduti a tavola in silenzio. – Harry ma dov'eri finito?- Harry le sorrise euforico, come quando ricevette la sua prima scopa al primo anno di scuola. – A prendere il miglior regalo di compleanno che potessi desiderare!-

-Cioè?- chiesero gli altri. In quel momento entrò Hermione rossa in viso -Buonasera ragazzi- sorrisero tutti tranne Ron che ostentò invece una smorfia d'imbarazzo e cercò di sviare il discorso - Allora Harry, questo regalo?-Harry arrossì e prese Hermione per la vita. – Ron, io ed Herm, stiamo insieme.-

Ron fece la stessa faccia di uno che ha appena ingoiato una Puzzalinfa, poi però si rilassò e il suo viso tornò sereno - Sono contento per voi- e sorrise. I due ragazzi lo abbracciarono sorridenti.

In un angolo Arthur Weasley sorrise "_ora puoi riposare in pace Sirius, il piccolo Harry a trovato la felicità. Sembrano Lily e James."_

Alzandosi andò a mettere un braccio intorno alle spalle della moglie. – Che ne dite di cenare?-


End file.
